Dripping Possessiveness
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: No one can deny the possessiveness the famous and definitely dangerous duos from Ikebukuro retain in their blood. They haven't met for a month and when Shizuo realize his lover is currently in a club with a person he is wary of to be around Izaya, mini hell breaks loose. Possessive!Shizuo, Possessive!Izaya.


Beta-ed by Lightning Lily

Thank you so much XD

* * *

.

Note :

JSUD : Japan special Unit Division

.

* * *

.

.

_Because you're mine and I'm yours_

.

.

**Dripping Possessiveness **

.

.

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

There weren't a lot of things that could piss Izaya off.

There were a lot of things that could annoy him, but to actually piss him off you would definitely get two knives up your ass-luckily there were only a few things that actually pissed him off.

The first rule was-don't disturb him in the morning with something idiotic, at least wait until he got his dose of coffee. If there's an emergency, you wouldn't want to be the unlucky agent who has to knock on his apartment door. He used to be a man who's always accessible at every hour, but since he got Shizuo as a lover... well, let's move forward.

Second; never, ever let him hear you talkin' about his lover-because hell, even people with half a brain in JSUD knew that he's very possessive of Shizuo.

Third, never disturb him at night. Why? Look at the second rule and add hormones to the equation and you've got the answer.

Izaya's sadistic and twisted. Well, most of the people who worked in JSUD were bound to be sadistic in some way. But he's not one of the best agents in JSUD for nothing. He's sent nine out of ten criminals he interrogated into an asylum, as the other one committed suicide with his fork to avoid another interrogation session with Izaya.

See? He's not a man to be messed with and everyone knew this, even his superiors.

But guess what?

Every creature in this world will eventually have some moments where everything will go wrong in spite of the plan and the '100% impossible to happen'-and it would piss the said human off. Unfortunately for Izaya; this was one of those times.

He was sent on some long and boring diplomatic mission in Korea along with Nami and Kasuka by his wolf in a sheep's clothing leader, named Shiki in the International world.

It was okay at first, albeit very boring and meaningless. He should have known that even though he joined the most dangerous ops in Japanese National Securities, the paperwork and the shitty meetings were still as boring as ever.

And just how long was this diplomatic mission?

_A freaking one month._

**ONE MONTH**. 30 days of separation; wasting 720 hours of his life, and 43,200 minutes of letting his Shizuo open to any men.

But he was a professional, and he accepted the mission. When he accepted, he thought there would be at least some action, since Japan decided to help with Korea's rebels that have wrecked the government's patience.

But nooooo, the damn rebels didn't show up until the last second. They ambushed his and Nami's Unit while they were on their way to the airport on the last day.

And God, it fuckin' pissed him off. Because they had the guts of a coward to ambush them in such a state, and it also meant another week in Korea for the clean up and other formal shit. Not to mention it was hard to contact Shizuo in these few days because of his temporary work in TMPD. Plus his men in Japan reported that his Shizuo was sighted with a quite tanned and slender, tall man with golden hair.

He, by no means, thought that Shizuo cheated on him. He's never the type to jump to a conclusion anyway. He's more into the "Then-I'll-Tie-You-Up-So-You-Can't-Leave-Me-And-Ki ll-Anyone-Within-Your-Ten-Meter-Radius" type. But the thought of another male touching his Shizuo and occupying his Shizuo's time still made his wrath intensified.

And Izaya in a foul mood + ambush = blood bath.

When it was over, there were many puddles of blood on the road, discarded body parts and dead bodies scattered around the area. The smell of blood was thick in the air as Izaya flicked his knife back to its place. As he was turning back, a ghost of a human on the side of the road, the half alive rebel's leader, tried to get away from his position with his injured leg. Without hesitation, Izaya leisurely took his favorite gun out from its slightly bloody holster, and shot the man's legs one by one; making the man fall ungracefully on the bloody soil.

The man let out a shriek when Izaya forcefully lifted him by his hair and threw him into a sitting position. Then Izaya stood in front of the man with gun ready in his right hand.

"Will you cooperate and reveal everything?" Izaya asked with a monotone voice.

When the man shook his head, he shot the man's right arm.

"Will you now?" Izaya asked again.

He shook his head once more and replied with a rather unconvincing tone, "I won't reveal anything!"

Effortlessly he shot his other arm.

"I won't reveal anything, you'll have to kill me instead." The man panted in pain as blood started to pour from his wounds.

With a sigh, Izaya put his gun into its holster and unsheathed his favorite knife. With a sadistic smile, Izaya rubbed the tip of his knife onto the man's crotch.

"Well, I don't mind if you're not talking." Izaya sadistically said as he forcefully pushed the tip of his knife, enough to be a hell of a pain, but not enough to actually break the clothes' skin. Izaya's annoyance dissipated a little bit as his sadistic side purred in delight as he watched as the man howled in pain.

"Oh well, I'm bored right now. Let's just finish this. Well, you should know it'll take longer for you to die with the wound I'm about to inflict." Izaya smiled maniacally. "Bye~" Izaya raised his knife and the tip almost touch the man's crotch when the man screamed. "OKAY OKAY I'LL TALK! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

"Aww, too bad. And I thought this mission could be more interesting…" Izaya mocked as the Korea's police department arrived to take the man away.

.

.

* * *

.

And as he predicted, he was stuck in Korea for another week. When he informed Shizuo of this, Shizuo only replied with a sigh and a disappointed okay. Which aggravated Izaya once more-he wanted to go home quickly.

After some brooding and sulking, he was permitted to go back on the third day. "This mission is torture enough for me, I don't need another gloomy human to accompany me." Nami pointed out as she gave him his plane ticket.

Which, leds us back to square one.

He just arrived at their apartment at eight PM in a foul mood even though he had taken quite a good rest on the plane when he noticed that their apartment was empty.

Empty as in no Shizuo.

Izaya growled in annoyance as he put his luggage in the living room and called Anri who he remembered was the one who's job was to supervise everyone's missions for that month.

"Uh, Shizuo-san is accompanying Shiki-san. I suspect they won't be back until ten PM or later." Anri answered after some click clacks from the mouse and the keyboard.

"Ah, I see." Izaya twitched in annoyance before a wicked thought came to him.

"Say, Anri-chan." he started as he took his luggage to their bedroom. "Is Kida there?" he smirked.

.

* * *

.

"That shit is fucking tiring." Shizuo cursed in his head as he drove his car to his apartment. All he wanted now was a good long shower, a decent meal and sleep. If only his lover was there, it would be perfect.

He was asked to accompany Shiki checking out other divisions' data bases since his usual companion, Akabayashi, was sick. To say it was boring was the understatement of the year. It didn't help that he had left his phone on his nightstand because he was in rush that morning; a result from not setting the alarm clock. He was finally dismissed after he dropped his boss back off at his mansion. Though he had this sneaky suspicion that he was missing something, if his boss' knowing smirk was anything to go by.

When he arrived, he quickly parked his car and went his way to their luxurious apartment, courtesy of his boyfriend, Izaya.

When he went into the master bedroom, his eyes completely missed the big luggage Izaya used for his mission that was back in its respective place and instead plopped down on the bed. Begrudgingly, he took his phone from the nightstand to check if his lover called or texted him, just to find the missed calls were from Anri.

Sighing in blatant disappointment, Shizuo sat up from his position and called Anri back. It must be important if the girl had called him countless times.

It hadn't even reached the third ring, but Anri picked up her phone.

"What's up?"

"Shizuo-san! Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

"Left the fuckin' phone. What's wrong, Anri?" Shizuo said as he took a cigarette and lit it up.

"Um, Izaya-san has come back-"

"WHAT?" Shizuo half yelled in surprise.

"Y-yeah. Shouldn't you be happy, Shizuo-san?" Anri stuttered.

"Of course I'm happy to hear it! It's just, fuck, it's messing my plan."

"Oh, you haven't finished-"

"No, I mean yes, but urgh.."

Sensing the older man was too distraught to continue, Anri decided to drop the subject.

"And, ano Shizuo-san..." Anri tried to say.

"But wait, where is he now?" Shizuo shot up when he realized he hadn't felt Izaya's presence.

"That's what I'm about to tell you." Anri sweat dropped. "He called in earlier since he couldn't find you anywhere, and I kinda told him that you were accompanying Shiki-san. And he told me to tell you this," Anri took a deep breath. "Shizu-chan~ Since you haven't come back yet, I decided to have some fun at Last Heaven Club, okay~ I'm going with Kida, Mikado and Dotachin~ Don't wait for me, ne Shizu-chan~ I'll probably be home by early morning. Bye~" Anri perfectly mimicked Izaya's voice.

Shizuo twitched as he could easily vision Izaya's tone. He could feel his tiredness washed away by the irritation, jealousy, and possessiveness.

"He WHAT!" Shizuo twitched in anger.

"Um, that's what he asked me to tell you…" Anri trailed off, aware that Shizuo was probably getting angry.

"Where the hell is that club?" Shizuo asked as he tried to calm himself.

"It's a new club, I'll look it up for you, Shizuo-san." Anri tried to help.

"Okay."

After he got the address, Shizuo hastily stripped himself out of his work outfit and took a quick shower. Then he put on a shirt and some pants Izaya himself bought for him; a body fit black shirt with thin white stripes and black jeans. He pushed up his cuffs to reveal his expensive platinum watch, again, Izaya's choice. After he deemed himself okay enough to go to a club... well, that's a lie. He thought he was hot enough to snatch some attention.

Shaking his head at such a thought, he quickly took his cash and his key, sprayed some axe, before he went out of his apartment with one though in mind-to get Izaya back.

.

* * *

.

To say the club was packed would be the understatement of the century. It was like an overflowing river.

"Just what the hell is this club?" Shizuo thought as he watched in astonishment at people who were waiting in some very long lines.

He's not really into clubbing, so he rarely went to clubs. He's more into a quiet calm bar where people minded their own business and he could get wasted silently.

"The things I do for you..." Shizuo muttered silently as he looked around for a familiar face. The bouncers quickly saw him when he arrived and he was taken to the shortest line, where he noticed, all of the people in his line were undeniably hot and sexy. But, he didn't even have to stand for five minutes before one of the bouncers came to him and took him into the club after he checked his ID card; Shizuo was highly suspicious that it was Izaya's doing.

"It looks like he wants to play." Shizuo grinned internally. Ah, tonight surely would be very pleasurable to both of them.

When he reached the bar, he finally met a familiar face, though not entirely pleasant. "Kadota.. I fucking forgot that he tagged along." Shizuo growled internally. He still remembered when they were in training; Kadota harbored some feelings for Izaya, much to his displeasure. The fact that Izaya was a genius with a manipulative, cunning and sly mind, was deciding to play innocent with Kadota's rather subtle attempt, didn't sit well with him. Sure, he himself, being a rather hot and fine male specimen and oozing more than enough sex appeal to turn the head of the hottest girl in the club, has received his own fair share of confessions, which he always turned down kindly yet sternly as his attention was solely on the raven. Izaya, too has his own fair share of confessions, though Shizuo never really felt bothered by it and never felt worried that Izaya would turn his head away from him, since he knew Izaya saw them as experimental objects and often used it to his advantage; their feelings were something to be played with to him. But this was Kadota and everything took a completely different route. He knew perfectly well that Izaya saw himself, Shinra, Celty and Kadota (though Izaya didn't want to admit it) as fellow friends (and of course more than a friend with the fake blonde), which ruined his comfort, much to Izaya's amusement. Even though they weren't in some sort of official, committed relationship they're aware that they're both extremely possessive of each other.

So when Kadota finally confessed to Izaya, he turned him down rather awkwardly and immediately, unlike his past answers to the other people who confessed to him. After the whole ordeal was finished, it was soon followed with some quite nasty, rough passionately possessive sex which left both himself and Izaya some rather grotesque hickeys and bruises around their bodies; as if screaming to the world that they're an item.

"Hey, Kadota." Shizuo tried to greet him as calmly and nonchalantly as possible. Of course, after that, he was okay with Kadota, though he still caught some longing appear in his eyes whenever he saw him with Izaya, so he never really lowered his guards around Kadota, especially when Izaya was in the perimeter.

"Hey, Shizuo." Kadota greeted back even though his eyes never left the dance floor. "You want some?" Kadota offered his still quite full alcoholic drink.

"Nah, I'm driving." Shizuo politely declined. "Anyway, do you know where Izaya is?" Shizuo tried to prob information.

"He's there." Kadota gestured with his chin toward the dance floor. Soon his eyes followed the direction and after a while, he finally noticed Izaya amid the circle of men and women who tried to dance with him.

Now, he knew why Kadota's face never left the dance floor. Izaya was wearing a black wife beater which has v neck line and modified gray-blackish shirt which was buttoned three from the bottom; revealing his shoulder and most of his top from the front. The outer shirt was styled so the arm sleeves would rumple. It was tucked in the quite tight black jeans adorned with red belt and chain. And to complete the outfit he donned his favorite watch with black and red bands.

"Wow, he went all out for this." Shizuo thought as he hungrily stared at the hot piece of a man he proudly called his, before his attention was drawn by males around his lover. Izaya was sweating slightly with his eyes closed and body moved sensually to the beat and it made him look even more attractive than he usually was. Izaya's choice of clothes didn't help the situation for it made his lover's lithe body look even more slimmer and delicious. Shizuo realized, rather belatedly, that this club was the bisex type-where gays and lesbians could dance freely amid the straight ones. He growled slightly in jealousy and possessiveness before he went into the battlefield. A battlefield he would clearly win.

.

* * *

.

Izaya was losing himself under the heavy beat of the music. Sure, he liked to go to clubs, but he's usually on the side line; observing and rarely blending in. The warm bodies around him slightly annoyed him as they always tried to grope him as they danced with him, but he was too lost to care. Alcohol did loosen him up after all.

Though when he felt the familiar warmth of his lover behind him, he smirked.

"Hello, Shizu-chan~ Took you long enough to get here." Izaya greeted, never stopping his dance.

"This is a bisex club." Shizuo growled softly as his mate rubbed his backside to his front.

"Congratulations for the obvious, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said as he deliberately moaned his lover's name.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, slowly moving his hips along with the beat. "Then what are you playing, I-za-ya?" Shizuo whispered huskily as his head dipped into Izaya's creamy white neck and rubbed his nose teasingly.

"Ngha.. Shizuo..." Izaya moaned as his lover bit and licked his neck in languid, sensual manner.

He put his hands on top Shizuo's which were holding his hips down and up to the beat.

"Let's give Kadota a show, won't we?" Shizuo huskily said before his hands began to trail upward.

"Mnnhh... Are you jealous, Shizu-chan?" Izaya teased and turned his head a bit so he could stare at his lover with half lidded eyes. "He has been watching me dancing for an hour.. Watching me as I get sweatier and hotter every minute.." Izaya erotically whispered to Shizuo; knowing it would push his button.

Shizuo growled huskily in a possessive fit before he dipped his head back to Izaya's conjecture.

"All the more reason to show him that you're mine," his deep husky voice thrilled Izaya even more as it more than likely promised a very good night for both of them. But he didn't actually expect his possessive lover to do it in such public place.

"Nggah... Shizuo!" Izaya half reprimanded - half moaned at Shizuo.

"What, I-za-ya?" Shizuo whispered lowly as his hands sneaked under the clothes his lover wore; rubbing his hands hotly around the smooth expanse of his lover's chest.

"We're in pub- Argh…." Izaya's sentence was cut with his moan when Shizuo expertly tweaked his nipples.

"Ngahh.. Shizuo.. Unhh…." He wantonly moaned as he unconsciously arched his back and let himself leaned completely on his lover strong body as he played with his nipples to his heart's content and alternate between biting, sucking and licking all the smooth skin he could reach. His breath started to come out as breathless pants as hormones began to drive his rational mind to a corner and made his blood travel south.

He let out a choked gasp when he felt one of Shizuo's hand crept too close to his crotch. "Shizuo.. don't.." Izaya tried to say but turned out as a moaned sentence when Shizuo rubbed his hand on top his crotch. His other hand however, didn't stop pinching and pulling his nipple; made his mind overloaded with pleasure. Shizuo chuckled lightly as he stared at his lover's flushed and dazed face.

"Ngah! Shizuoo…." He whined. Pleasure has completely numbed his brain as he got harder and harder under Shizuo's ministrations.

When his lover stopped his assaults on his body, Izaya internally let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived. The fake blonde playfully smacked his butt and sensually massaged them in such a way that resulted in some moans that he himself never realized he capable of before as Shizuo began to grind his hard erection to his butt.

"Mm… Ahh…." The raven haired young man tried to suppress all of his noise to the minimum. More heat surged into them before heading to their groins as Izaya could actually felt the contour of his lover's hard erection.

"Let's have some intense foreplay first…" Shizuo whispered darkly as he grinded harder with both of his hands pushing his lover's hips harder to his own. Moans escaped from both of them as they felt the delicious friction.

"Please… Shizuo…." Izaya panted. "I can't wait any longer…." Izaya tried to seduce his man to stop this play and do the deed already.

Growling in horniness at the sight of his lover's sweaty body with flushed cheeks and begging eyes, Shizuo quickly turned Izaya to face himself and captured those lips he has marked countless time in a sinful French kiss.

When they broke their kiss in favor of oxygen, Izaya quickly said in demanding voice, "Bed. Now."

"With pleasure." Shizuo smirked sinfully before Izaya jumped to his body and he carried Izaya out of the club and toward his car.

.

* * *

.

Shizuo slammed Izaya not too gently against their bedroom door as they kept eating each other mouths. It has been a pain to drive back to their apartment with their raging hard ons and the fact Izaya decided to be a sex driven vixen as he drove would've probably costed them some accidents if the street wasn't as empty as it was.

Izaya let out a groan of protest when Shizuo's hand tugged on his clothes. "Don't rip them." Izaya growled slightly before he pushed Shizuo off and dropped on his feet. Quickly, he got rid of the materials and went inside their bedroom; followed by his built lover who also was ridding himself of his own clothes.

He was still in his jeans when Shizuo attacked his bare shoulder and his hands started roaming his body.

"God, you're a fucking turn on with those clothes." Shizuo whispered seductively as he licked the raven's ear lobe. He hummed in approval when he felt that his raven was shuddering in both excitement and arousal.

"I AM a 'turn on' switch on legs, Shizu-chan." Izaya teased before he turned to face the blonde and gave him a nice, hard kiss.

"The more reason to chained you to my side." Shizuo answered briefly, before he hauled Izaya up and threw him to the bed.

"Playing rough, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked naughtily as he sat up with a finger went slightly into his fake pout.

"You bet." Shizuo smirked before he followed his lover to the bed, though not after he rid Izaya's jeans along with the underwear and his own remaining clothes.

Izaya hissed slightly when his hard arousal met the rather cold temperature. With no article of clothing hindering the friction of skin against skin, their arousal would rubbed together as the raven writhed under Shizuo's drugging and sinful kisses. When Shizuo's mouth met one of his bud, Izaya instinctively spreaded his legs wider. Shizuo playfully licked the already erect bud before he sucked it thoroughly; making the raven's hands tug the blonde's tresses and bury his hands in it.

"Ngahh... Mnh.. Shizuo..." Izaya's breath turned into other breathless pants as he was way too turned on to even think of his own name.

"Damn it, enough with the foreplay, Shizuo." Izaya growled as he was unsatisfied with the way

things were progressing too slowly to his like.

"Well, why don't you take the lube?" Shizuo whispered huskily. Mischief was visible on the blonde's eyes.

Izaya growled in annoyance before a naughty bulb popped in his head.

"Okay, sensei~" Izaya seductively said before he turned around and purposefully left Shizuo a very nice view of his creamy globes. Shizuo sucked in a breath as his hand began to caress and played with the globe to his heart content,parting it to let his finger played with Izaya's puckered entrance. Izaya spreaded his legs even more as he pushed back his butt; letting the blonde playing with it for a while. After he made sure his hands were long enough, he reached out his hand to the drawer and began to search for the lube while he let out some appreciative moans from the blonde's touches.

After some attempts, his hand finally found one of the lubes they have in the house. Before he could give it to the man behind him, a moan of surprise slipped out of the informant's mouth when he felt a lubricated finger penetrated him. Izaya looked over his shoulder and hissed at the smirking man who was in the process of preparing him.

However, before he could give his lover one or two curse word, another moan of surprise was out from his mouth when he felt Shizuo inserted another finger and began scissoring him. All thought flew out of his brain as all he could felt was the heat, the pleasure-pain, the intense feeling of something penetrated his ass, and the excitement of something bigger, thicker and longer penetrate his body.

When Shizuo deemed his lover was ready, he snatched the lube out of the informant's grip and quickly lubed his aching hard cock. Shizuo moaned lightly at the contact before he lined up his dick and thrusted it into Izaya's tight hole in one go.

"Aaaaahh..." Izaya let out a sexy whimper at the sudden thrust before he bucked his hips; begging for more. Even though they've done this countless time, Shizuo would always wait for a few moments to let the raven adjust to his size; a gesture that never failed to warm the informant's heart.

Izaya was biting his lips to suppress another moan welling from the back of his throat as the fake blonde was forming a rhythm which hit his prostate each time. Under him, the best informant in Japan shook in pleasure, eyes closed tightly as he took in the pleasurable ministrations. Sweat shining on his entire, lithe body; enticing Shizuo even more.

"Ahh... Shizuo-sensei..." Izaya mewled wantonly as the blonde set up a faster and harder pace to the point he was literally pounding the raven so hard and fast until the bed shook.

"Izaya..." he groaned his name while he was molesting the smooth skin of the raven's shoulder with his tongue and teeth. He was rather surprised at the sudden role playing, not that he's complaining anyway. "Such a naughty student I have here…." He said as he panted.

"Ahh... Shizuo-sensei, please..." He sobbed in pleasure as his eyes stung at the too intense feeling. "Slow...down..can't...ahh! Shizu... Change... po...sition...mnhh..." he whimpered.

Realizing he put too much strain to his raven's back with the rate they're going in, he quickly pulled his member out of the soft and hotness of Izaya's hole and put him on his back. Izaya moaned in both relief at the softness of the bed and frustration at the lost of contact and friction. Though it wasn't long before his legs were wounded around Shizuo's mid-chest and the brute he called as his began to form the rhythm.

He felt his hard, untouched cock twitched as with each of his hands were restrained by the fake blonde's hands on each side of his body, Izaya easily felt fully dominated deliciously by the strong and quite muscular figure of his lover. "Ahhh.. Shizuo... Gah!" his mewl went an octave when his right hand was guided to his own weeping cock.

"Haahh..." he sighed in more pleasure when Shizuo's hand began to guide his own up and down on his shaft while he also hit the informant's prostate dead on. Beads of sweats trickled down on his temple.

"Hahh..hah...Shizuo-...Please..." Izaya moaned as he stared at the lustful yet he knew filled with love also, face of Shizuo. He was unable to hold back his moan; making one of the most powerful hitmen JSUD has the fortune to be the one to have taken the pride of making the ever unbreakable famous informant into a quivering mess.

He wasted no time in letting his lips taste Izaya's once more. His appendage skillfully mapped again and again around the raven's cavern before he sucked his lover's sinful tongue. He gave a final lick before he whispered eyes to eyes to Izaya. "Then touch yourself and let me watch your face as you come, Izaya."

Izaya let out a shuddering breath when his hormones went haywire as his mind visualized the blonde's request before he smirked lightly.

"As you wish, Aaaahhh… sensei." He licked his lips as he began to move his free right hand up and down to his liking.

Shizuo lost all his coherent mind as he watched his lover jacked off all while letting his ass and prostate pounded by him. The pure look of absolute pleasure, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, glistening body, the pants, moans, and whimpers freed the beast in him.

"Mine." Shizuo growled as he watched Izaya neared his end.

"Ahh! Ah! Hah! Shizuo!" Izaya screamed as his prostate as heavily abused.

It wasn't long before he reached his climax with a loud moan of Shizuo's name. He arched his back instinctively; leaving his already marked neck in plain view to Shizuo.

Izaya's tightening channel as he came and the smell of his lover's essence were more than enough to trigger his own release. He groaned Izaya's name as he once again abused his neck with a bite. Izaya let out a purr when he felt his lover's warm seed splashed against his inside.

When he got down from his high, Shizuo laid his body beside Izaya's and lazily kissed any skin his mouth could reach in his position, which triggered Izaya's chuckle.

"No welcome home for me Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked playfully as he cuddled into the warmth of his lover's embrace.

"Hmn… That's my welcome home greeting." Shizuo answered lazily as he tightened his hold.

"Aw, I should get a mission like that more often if your greetings'll be like that."

Izaya let out a giggle when the fake blonde growled.

"I'll kick anyone's asses if you pull something like in any club again, flea." Shizuo warned silently.

"Aw, possessive, aren't we?" Izaya teased as he pushed the blonde's onto his back.

"Damn straight I am. Even if it's Kadota, I won't hesitate to do anything." Shizuo said seriously as he gazed at the naked informant who comfortably straddled his hips.

"And so is Vorona." Izaya gazed back with the same manner. "Beside, with the stunt you pulled last night, I'm more worried about Shinra." Izaya huffed.

"Shinra?" Shizuo asked as he got up still with the raven straddling his hips.

"Weeellll, who do you think Kadota will run to for some medicine after the trauma we put him through?" Izaya raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe Doctor Shizuo could fix that…" Shizuo said as he nuzzled his lover.

"Really? Then Doctor, would you mind fully examining me? I feel so weird…." Izaya said seductively as he put both of his hands on Shizuo's face and made the hitman face him fully.

"Heh, sure. It's free for you." Shizuo grinned before he attacked the young yet experienced informant.

And the night rolled on.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The white curtain was drawn as the cool breeze of the morning rolled into the simple yet tasty bedroom.

When consciousness began to fill his dazed mind, Izaya felt that he was alone on the bed. Then the comforting pleasure of his warm and cozy bed sheet against his bare skin registered a few moments later. With a small yawn he turned his body around all while trying to cuddle his pillow closer to his body. He frowned when he realized the pillow he was hugging wasn't the usual pillow he hugged. In fact, he distinctly remember that he didn't own this pillow in their apartment's bedroom, if the scent was anything to go by. Vaguely, he could hear the sound of some birds' chirping as well as the cool breeze of fresh morning air. Izaya began to frown in suspiciousness. When hiw mind finally fully turned on, he heard a klang sound coming from the balcony. With a tired sigh, he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the lights in his room.

He was surprised when he found himself in the master bedroom of a villa he and Shizuo owned on Yaeyama Island in the southern part of Japan.

"What the hell?" Izaya muttered as he looked around for Shizuo. The recent memories from last night finally smacked back into him. He remembered that he was awaken in the middle of the night after their rigorous lovemaking to find Shizuo was chatting up with someone on their balcony. He was fine with that, their jobs sometimes required 24 hours of online, but the fact that Shizuo closed the glass door to their balcony tightly to avoid an eavesdropping aggravated him. When the report of his blonde was sighted with another man popped back into his mind, added with his fatigue, fueled his irritation. He demanded Shizuo to explain when the fake blonde went in, much to Shizuo's surprise. Then he remembered Shizuo smirked in amusement before he took a can of white spray and sprayed it right on his face. Then he remembered nothing but the familiar smell of Shinra's trademark chloroform.

"That fucker…" Izaya cursed before he threw the thick white blanket off of him. Before he could do anything, another sound was coming from the balcony. Curious, Izaya slowly walked while naked as a newborn baby aside from his boxers to the balcony, to find his lover was happily barbecuing some bacon, beef and salmon.

Before Izaya could utter a thing, Shizuo looked up with a grin. "Took you long enough to wake up, flea. Go take a shower and join me out here." Shizuo said as he flipped some more beef.

"Why the hell are we here ?" Izaya asked.

"We have a week off from Shiki." Shizuo replied calmly.

"Then what's up with the chloroform thing?" Izaya asked again. He wouldn't move from his spot until he got some decent answers.

"…To surprise you?" He answered with a cheeky grin. "Just go take a shower and join me here. The foods won't be hot forever. And no, I'm not playing fire behind you. If you want to know, hurry up and join me here."

Izaya rolled his eyes before he left the balcony and went straight to the bathroom. In there, he noticed that Shizuo has prepared some clothes for him. A quite big white shirt, some new boxers and a pair of denim pants. Not exactly his taste, though it's enough for the moment. Shaking his head at his lover's antics, Izaya began to take his shower.

When he finally finished his shower and was done dressing-with three buttons left unbuttoned-he emerged from the bathroom and dried his still slightly wet hair. That's when he heard a soft beat was coming from Shizuo's place.

((I know this is annoying, but hell, I don't have any idea how to make this not cheesy, but still romantic for shizaya standard orz and even myself, kinda despise to read "Play ….. by …." But hell, Idk what to do to let all of you know the atmosphere and I was listening to this when I wrote this scene and I personally think, it's a very good song. We belong together ? Mariah Carey.)

Izaya laughed in amusement and disbelief when things finally clicked together. He quickly threw the mini towel aside and walked to the balcony, where he saw Shizuo, still looking undeniably hot under simple black shirt and cargo pants, was facing the ocean with both hands deep in his pocket. Chuckling, Izaya went down by the stairs on the left side of the balcony. Their master bedroom was located in the front of their villa, where it faced the beautiful scenery of the ocean.

"Wow, I didn't expect this, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he stood beside Shizuo.

"And good morning to you, flea." Shizuo answered all the while his gaze never leaving the ocean.

"So… What's up with all of these ? Including the music and all." Izaya waved his hand behind them, where the food was beautifully arranged and definitely delicious.

"Hmm…. Well, flea.." Shizuo said as he turned around to face the raven. "Today is a special occasion after all."

"What?" Izaya frowned. There wasn't any special occasion this month; no birthdays nor anniversaries.

Shizuo let out a chuckle when he looked at Izaya's distraught face. Gently, he put one hand on the informant's face and softly rubbed the informant's cheek.

Realizing the rather serious - romantic atmosphere, Izaya tried his best to hold down his upcoming blush at Shizuo's rather unusual gesture.

"Izaya…" he trailed off before he took a deep sigh. "I'm not good with lines and compliments nor I'm a smooth talker, but I want you to know, aside from our possessive traits, I really care for you." Shizuo said seriously as he stared at Izaya's face.

"Shizuo?" Izaya whispered with slight confusion.

"I don't care if people call you evil, twisted, or any other things, but one thing is for sure," Shizuo gently took Izaya's right hand and kissed his knuckles. "I never knew what it felt like to fall in love, until we were together."

"So, Izaya, be mine." Shizuo said as he knelt and took out a black velvet box and opened it for Izaya to see.

Izaya's breath hitched at the sudden proposal and lovely gesture as his face turned red from embarrassment.

"Idiot, I can't say anything if you demand it." Izaya tried to remark with his usual arrogance, but failed completely with his embarrassed eyes and enormous blush.

At this, Shizuo stood with a big grin on his face. "You have to comply whatever your answer is, flea." He said before he took out the ring and put it on Izaya's left ring finger. That's when Izaya noticed a glistening ring on Shizuo's left hand. "You're already wearing yours?" Izaya asked with slightly raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was sure you'd say yes. Or in this case, couldn't say anything else." Shizuo answered before he avoided Izaya's light punch.

"Why you-" Before Izaya could finished his sentence, he found himself in the embrace of his lover's arms and was kissed gently.

He felt his inside melt at Shizuo's antics before he reciprocated the kiss with equal fervor.

"Come on, the food is cooling down." Shizuo said before he led the raven to the table he has prepared earlier.

"So, I assume you were playing hide and seek with me to prepare this?" Izaya asked when he remembered the mysterious tan guy.

"Yeah. Fucking troublesome with your agents everywhere and the fact you suddenly showed up didn't help." he admitted.

"So, the guy-"

"Is one of few people who helped me to pull this. Shinra gave the chloroform, Tom booked the tickets, Celty ordered someone to clean up the villa, Anri helped me keep yours and mine schedules in check, Kida and Mikado helped me out with the agents, and Shiki with the time off." Shizuo explained.

"Wow, I never know that your protozoan brain is capable of multitasking." Izaya said with fake fascination.

"You should've known that since the first time we were in bed." He said confidently as a smirk was placed on his face after he saw a good shade of blush took place on his fiance's face once more.

"And, flea?" he said as they walked hand in hand.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Shizuo said easily.

"Stupid protozoan," Izaya rolled his eyes at the confession, "But, oh well, I love you too."

With that, the newly engaged couple began to indulge themselves in Shizuo's delicious home made meals, unaware of preying eyes of their friends and boss.

.

.

.

Owari.

.

.

* * *

.

Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Today's newsflash is the cold atmosphere from the constant rain and cloudy day resulted in slightly brain freeze on our author, DBL hence why she could produce something like this. She said she wasn't entirely too sorry for producing something like this, though she wished the readers would kindly drop some opinions or sentences in form of review. The said writer is currently hidden underneath the thick blanket with headphone blasting KanzentaiCell's, Nero's and Ryo-kun's heavenly covers all while trying to redeem her mind from the not so innocent images she produced from the fic. That's all, thank you and good evening.

BEEP

.

.

Click!

.

.


End file.
